Phase change material heat sinks are capable of increasing thermal capacitance per volume/mass as compared to typical metallic heat sinks. However, due to the possible leakage of the phase change material, containing the phase change material within a heat sink generally requires sealing that is most effectively accomplished by creating a pressure vessel to contain the phase change material, which is generally expensive and time consuming.